Amour sanglant
by Neko Sonic
Summary: Amy va devoir faire un choix décicif , alors que sonic et elle s'étais enfin déclarer...Tout va basculer. Et devront livrer un combat décicif pour le monde mais aussi les génération futur.
1. Prologue

Le 17 novembre, un beau jour avec un soleil... Je sorti de ma chambre rejoindre les autres... Ah oui ! Au fait, je m'appelle Amy Rose, la future épouse de Sonic !... Eh bien, en fait les choses... Ont bien changées...

J'arrivai au salon et vis Silver.

Amy : Salut... Ça faisait longtemps...

Silver : Effectivement... Cela fait... 7mois...

Amy : Oui...

Silver *d'un ton triste*: Vu tout ce qui s'est passé... Je comprends que tu aies eu du mal à... Sortir de ta chambre...

Une ombre apparue à côté.

?: Tss, tu a pris ton temps... Mais bon je vais être clément pour cette fois...

Amy : Sympa l'accueil Shadow.

Shadow : Je cherchais pas à être sympa.

Un silence s'installa... C'est vrai que cela fait 9 mois... Que Sonic et Tails... ne sont plus comme avant... Ils sont devenus totalement leur opposé... On les appelles...E.X.E


	2. Curiositée

_9 mois plus tôt_

Le 17 mars, Sonic m'avait invité chez lui car il devait me dire quelque chose d'important. D'habitude, il me prévient un peu avant, mais là, il m'a prévenu le jour même. Je suis allé chez lui dès qu'il me l'avait demandé. Je sonnais.

Tails * _ouvre_ _ *****_ : Salut, ça va ?

Amy : Oui ça va, dis-moi, Sonic voulait me voir et...

Sonic * _courut_ *: JE SUIS LA !

Il me percuta et me fit tomber.

Sonic : Désolé Amy, je voulais pas...* _rougi et tend la main en tournant la tête pour m'aider à me relever_ * Allons dans ma chambre pour parler de ce que je t'ai dit.

Je le suivi, curieuse de savoir ce que ça pouvait être, on monta les escaliers, puis il me fit entrer dans sa fameuse chambre... Elle était grande, bleue ciel, avec un lit assez grand pour 3 personnes... Avec des consoles un peu partout, mais bien rangées (étonnamment). Sonic me dit de m'asseoir sur son lit et il s'installa juste à coté.

Sonic * _bégaya et rougi_ *: Je t'ai fait venir... Car j'ai longuement réfléchi... Et je me suis rendu compte que...

N'arrivant pas à le dire, il se rapprocha doucement de mes lèvres et m'embrassa... QUOI IL M'A EMBRASSÉ ?! J'en revenais pas... Sonic... La personne que je pourchasse depuis si longtemps... M'aime... Il rompu le baiser...

Amy * _bégayante_ *: Je...Je...

Sonic : Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que maintenant car... On passait notre temps à défaire les plans de Robotnick, GUN etc... Du coup... Je t'aime...

Amy : J'ai... Tellement attendu ce jour...

Je l'embrasse en retour.

La journée passa vite, ainsi que la nuit... Sonic m'invita à rester dormir, il expliqua à Tails ce qu'il m'avait dit ainsi que son invitation, il acquiesça. Je fis à manger pour les remercier de l'invitation puis on alla vite dormir... J'allai au lit de Sonic... Il m'avait dit d'aller au sien, ça m'arrange, il est confortable... Quelques minutes après que je me sois mise en nuisette...

Sonic arriva par derrière.

Sonic : Prête pour notre première nuit rien que tous les 2 ?

Amy : eee...*rougi* oui...


	3. EXE

Le lendemain Sonic décida de me ramener chez moi ET d'habiter chez moi , j'accepte car j'ai pensé qu'il fallait rattraper le temps perdu... Tails l'apprit et était très content car, il voulait vivre avec Cream dans cette maison et en faire un grand laboratoire pour y faire ses inventions. Quelques jours plus tard, voyant que j'avais grossi je pris un test de grossesse, et il était positif. J'attendais un enfant. J'étais si heureuse et Sonic aussi, il était tellement content, qu'il courut à travers tout Station Square pour inviter Cream/Cheese, Tails, Rouge, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, les Chaotix à venir. Ils vinrent tous à la maison et nous posèrent des tonnes de questions sur notre projet, le prénom... Ainsi que des cadeaux...

Mais à ce moment-là... On ne savait pas encore... Que tout allait basculer... Robotnick était venu... Seul ? Sans robot... Ça cachait quelque chose... Il se rapprocha de Sonic, en assommant au passage Tails, et utilisa une machine paralysante sur tout le monde, excepté moi et Sonic. Il me prit dans ses bras et couru le plus vite qu'il pouvait pour s'éloigner, en ayant un mauvais pressentiment… Mais Robotnick avait tout prévu, il avait mit une barrière pour empêcher toute entrée ou sortie et c'était trop haut pour passer par-dessus, surtout que Sonic aurez pu sauter aussi mais avec moi dans cet état il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

On était bloqué... Sonic se tourna vers Robotnick sentant un grand danger... Il était en sueur...

Sonic : Désolé... Amy... Je vais devoir m'absenter...

Il courut prendre une capsule, me mit dedans et l'activa vers « Green Hill ».

Sonic : Rassure-toi, je serais bientôt de retour... Patiente un peu ma rose... Je reviendrais, c'est promis.

La capsule s'activa... J'ai eu un pincement au cœur... Des larmes coulaient... comme si... c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais... J'essayai de me relever... Mais je me sentais lourde...

 _Du côté de Sonic_

Il courut vers Robotnick.

Sonic: Je te préviens, ce sera vite fait bien... Non... Quesque que tu... LUI A FAIT ?!

Il s'élança vers l'homme œuf mais fut bloqué par… Tails... Mais il était différent... Il était énervé, devant lui se tenait Tails... Mais du sang tâchait sa fourrure devenue grise... Les yeux noirs avec des pupilles rouges...

Robotnick : Tu croyais que j'allais le laisser assommé ? Je suis trop gentil pour ça ! Regarde je l'ai réveillé... En mieux ! Remercie-moi ! Et tout ça grâce à ceci !

Il montra une fiole, avec un liquide noir.

Robotnick : Grâce à cette substance, je peux donner au destinataire, libre court à sa folie et sa rage intérieure ! J'ai appelé cette fiole : « la fiole .EXE ».

Tails * _rigola_ *: HIHIHIHI... C'est grâce à toi Sonic que je suis comme ça... arigato... gozaimasu

Sonic * _vers Robotnick_ *: Donne-moi l'antidote !

Robotnick : Tu crois que je vais te le donner ?! Il est maintenant temps que...

Il fut coupé par ... Qui venait de donner un coup qui traversa son cœur avec sa main.

TailsEXE: Tu me fatigue et tu es ennuyeux, tu n'es pas un bon jouet.

Robotnick succomba, prit la fiole et le liquide qu'il permuta avec une seringue, et sortie une autre fiole qu'il brisa. Sonic avait peur de savoir ce qu'était cette fiole qu'il venait de briser ainsi que de son liquide.

Sonic : Tails... Cette fiole...

TailsEXE: Était l'antidote... * _ricane_ *Maintenant...

Sonic : Reviens à toi... Frérot... Je veux pas me battre contre toi...

TailsEXE: Alors... * _il se téléporta derrière Sonic_ *Devient FOU * _ricana_ *

Il l'assomma d'un coup à la nuque, et lui injecta le liquide .EXE.

TailsEXE: Il est temps de vous réveiller... Maître.

Sonic se réveilla... Mais était devenu lui aussi .EXE... Mais pas tout à fait, il était encore un peu conscient, et se mit à penser en espérant que Silver entende ses pensées vu qu'il est télépathe...

Sonic : Silver... Je n'ai rien pu faire... Malgré ma vitesse je...L'ai pas vue aller derrière moi… Préviens les autres que je serais leur ennemi... Ainsi que Tails... Protège Amy... A n'importe quel prix... Désolé... Tails a tué Robotnick.. Je n'ai rien pu faire...

Puis il devint... .

Il devint bleu foncé, yeux noirs avec pupilles rouges... Ses yeux était ceux d'un fou... était content de son œuvre et ricana.

TailsEXE: Bienvenue... Maître il est temps... De tuer tous ces mobiens.

SonicEXE: Oui.

Ils sourirent et coururent vers la direction de Amy.

 _De retour vers Amy_

Je me sentais mal... Je sentais quelque chose arriver... J'entendis des rires... Je me cachai du mieux que je pouvais... Je vis... En face de moi... Cette vision d'horreur... Sonic n'était plus le même... Ni Tails... Puis j'entendis quelque chose dans ma tête.

? :AMY TU VAS BIEN ? TU ES OÙ ?

Amy * _pense_ *: Silver ? Je suis a Green Hill...

Silver : OK on arrive ! Tiens le coup ! Fais attention à Sonic et Tails ! J'ai pu les joindre un peu avant, mais ils sont devenus…

SonicEXE: I... FOUND... YOU * _ricane_ *.

Amy * _hurle_ *: SILVER VIENS VITE !

Mais il l'assomma et tenta de lui faire boire la fiole .EXE.

SonicEXE: Reste tranquille...

Silver arrive et leur donne un coup de pied qui les font reculer. Il prit Amy dans ses bras.

Silver : Amy ! Amy réveille-toi !

Aucune réponse.

Shadow, Cream/Cheese, Rouge, Blaze, les Chaotix arrivent en renfort. Silver souffla de soulagement. Mais...

Silver: Tails... Désolé de pas être arrivé à temps... Et pour toi aussi Sonic... laissa couler une larme Mais je tiendrai ma promesse ! Je protègerai Amy ainsi que ce monde coûte que coûte !

TailsEXE: Ce que vous êtes bêtes...Vous nous facilitez la tâche !

SonicEXE: Car vous êtes tous venus...VERS VOTRE MORT ! Mais notre priorité... C'est elle ! * _pointa Amy_ *

Silver : Vous ne la toucherez PAS !

Shadow :C'est bon on peut y aller ?

Rouge :OK... Si Shadow y vas...

Vector : Au nom des CHAOTIX nous avons entendu ta requête Silver...ON L'ACCEPTE ET ON L'ACCOMPLIRA FOI DE VECTOR !

Cream/Cheese : Tu toucheras pas à notre amie ! CHAO !

Blaze :... Humph ! Si Cream et Silver tiennent autant à Amy, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison...

SonicEXE: ASSEZ !

Il se téléporta vers Silver et l'attaque de plein fouet.

Silver * _pense_ *:... C'est comme l'a dit Tails... Et Sonic m'avait mis en garde... Que quand Tails avait bu cette fiole... Il été devenu plus rapide et avait plus de punch... Lui aussi ça lui a donné ce bonus... Si ça continue... On va tous y passer !

Silver * _hurle_ *: CHAOS CONTROL !

s'arrêtèrent de les attaquer et les laissèrent partir avec un sourire.

SonicEXE: Notre jeu ne fait que commencer...


	4. Fuite et desespoir

Une fois la téléportation finie, je donne un coup de marteau a Silver en hurlant.

Amy : Pourquoi on s'est échapper ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? ET SONIC ? ET TAILS ? IL FAUT Y RETOURNER POUR LES SAUVER MAINTENANT !

Silver essuya le sang du coup qu'il avait reçu de quelques minutes plus tôt.

Silver :C'est impossible ! On est trop faible ! J'ai pas pu suivre ses mouvements, ni même me protéger... Il a beaucoup gagné en rapidité et en force... et , c'est pareil... Je suis désolé... Je voulais pas partir, crois-moi... MAIS ÇA AURAIT ÉTÉ MIEUX QU'ON Y RESTE ET QU'ON MEURENT TOUS ?

Je pleurais... J'en étais consciente de tout ça... Mais... Pourtant il faut les sauver...

Silver :J'ai pu parler à Tails... Ainsi qu'à Sonic avant qu'ils ne deviennent comme ça... C'est pour ça que je m'étais préparé à cette éventualité... Sonic... m'a dit... Que c'est Tails qui avait tué Robotnick... Ainsi que comment ils étaient devenus comme ça... Et que le seul antidote a été détruit par ... Et m'a demandé... De te protéger à n'importe quel prix... Toi, ainsi... Que ton bébé...

Je me retourne.

Silver : Il s'excusait... En disant qu'il a rien pu faire... Et que quand il a vu Tails comme ça... Il a tout de suite su... Qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir... Il avait un mauvais pressentiment c'est pour ça qu'il t'a vite mise à l'abri...

Cream/Cheese : Mister Sonic... chao...

Blaze : ... Il t'a sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne...

Espio :C'est une mort digne de...

Amy : IL EST PAS MORT !

Tous s'arrêtèrent.

Amy : OK ! il n'y a plus d'antidote, mais on a plus qu'en refaire un ! Sonic, lui, n'aurait JAMAIS abandonné quelqu'un à son sort ! SURTOUT s'il s'agissait de ses amis !

Vector : C'est vrai...

Charmy : Mais on n'est pas fort comme lui...

Shadow : Vous êtes tous pathétique... Regardez-moi ça, une bande de mauviettes... Vous vous dites que vous êtes faibles, alors que vous avez sauvé le monde maintes fois… Détruit tous les robots de Robotnick... Vous m'avez tenu tête aussi... C'est la personne... La principale cible de qui dit qu'il faut se battre... C'est qui, d'après vous, qui devrait fuir ? Ce n'est pas nous pointe Amy MAIS ELLE !

Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi.

Shadow : C'est Amy qui dit ça... Alors qu'elle est enceinte... Affaiblie, détruite mentalement car on parle de l'homme qui, depuis récemment est devenu officiellement son amant... VOUS FAITES TOUS PITIER !

Silver : Amy... Désolé...

Amy : Dis rien...

On partit... Mais je regardais une dernière fois vers la direction où Sonic... Avait voulu me tuer...

Silver : Pour assurer la protection de tout le monde je propose que l'on aille chez Amy c'est la seule grande maison où l'on puisse aller...

Shadow : Il faut rester grouper... Même si cette idée m'enjouée pas vraiment...

Chaotix : OK !

Rouge : Je veux une chambre avec un lit deux place. Pour mon petit échiné 3.

Cream/cheese : Je préviens maman pour qu'elle vienne aussi.

Blaze : Ok...

Ils arrivèrent à la maison de Amy.

Silver : Bon, j'ai contacté Knuckkles, je lui ai tout dit, il arrive.

Shadow : Silver, il faut que tu restes auprès de Amy, c'est la cible principale de Sonic et , et tu es le seul à avoir su repousser . De plus, tu es télépathe, ce qui permettra que l'on vienne tous en renfort en cas de besoin.

Silver : Ok, je vois ce que tu veux dire, pas de soucis... Où est Amy... ?

J'étais partie... Dans ma chambre. Silver le devina et m'espionna.

Amy : C'est décidé... Il faut que j'aille le voir... Pour avoir mes réponses...

Je parti de façon à ce que personne ne s'en rende compte, et je marchais selon la direction du vent... Comme IL faisait… Puis je m'arrêtais...

Amy : … C'est pas vrai...

Je ne voyais que des cadavres... En ligne droite... Qui formaient des flèches comme pour indiquer le chemin à suivre... Je ne me sentais pas bien. J'étais apeurée. Mais je devais y allez... Je repris ma marche funèbre...

Puis je le vis...

Amy :SONIC !


	5. Espoir envolée

Il se retourna d'un air satisfait...

Il avait ses doigts remplis de sang…

Amy : C'est toi qui les a tous tués ?

Il rigola, s'élança vers moi... Me saisit par le col et me souleva...

SonicEXE: Petite Rose aux épines magnifiques...Il est temps de flétrir...

Amy : ... So... nic... Arrê... te.

J'étouffais... Je perdis connaissance peu à peu... Mais je vis des larmes de sang... Il me relâcha d'un coup... Je reconnu ses yeux ! Il était normal... Mais avec difficulté... Il se battait avec lui-même... En hurlant... Pleurant...

Sonic : AMY ?! QUE FAIS-TU LÀ !? VA T'EN ! JE SUIS DANGEREUX ! ELOIGNE-TOI DE MOI !

Amy : NON ! JE SUIS VENUE TE SAUVER !

Sonic : ARRETE TES BETISES ! ET ECOUTE MOI ! TU FAIS PAS LE POIDS !

Il pleura encore plus.

Sonic : Je t'aime trop pour qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit... A toi... Ou à cet enfant... Il mit sa main sur mon ventre... Et l'embrasse.

Sonic : Je t'aime Amy... Alors s'il te plaît... Va-t'en...

Puis son bras se mit a bouger tout seul ! Il perdit le contrôle et… Sa main transperça son cœur... Il tomba...

Sonic avec difficulté : Désolé...Amy...

Amy : So...n...ic... ? Non... Non... C'est impossible...


	6. Résolution

Il était à terre... Puis se releva doucement... C'était .

rigole : HAHAHAHA ALORS ? Ça fait quoi de le voir MOURRIR devant toi ?

Amy :…Tu...

Je n'arrivais pas à calmer ma haine...ma tristesse...tout ce mélange dans ma tête...

SonicEXE: Oh ! Mais attends ! Il te reste quelque chose de lui !

Il fonça vers mon ventre... Je pleurais... tremblais... Silver fonça sur lui pour le repousser.

Silver : Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne la toucheras pas ! Ne me force pas à radoter.

SonicEXE: Ooooh je vois... Tu la suivais... Tu tiens beaucoup à elle à ce que je vois... Sauf que voit tu...

Il se mit à côté de moi et caressa mon ventre.

SonicEXE: ELLE M'APPARTIENT ET ELLE A MON ENFANT ALORS UN CONSEIL... NE TAVISE PLUS DE TE METTRE ENTRE NOUS !

Silver : Ce n'est pas TON enfant.

Cet phrase a eu un effet de bombe... Sonic été mort… Mon enfant… N'a plus de père... Son père est dangereux... Et si par malheurs Sonic le croisait...

Amy : ... Maintenant ça suffit... .

Silver se retourna, ma voix avait changée, je pleurais, je ne contrôlais plus toute cette rage en moi...

Elle explosa. Je me transformai... En dark... Et sorti un marteau avec des piques.

Silver : Amy qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Amy : Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas perdu la raison et je suis consciente... J'ai réfléchi... Et il faut coûte que coûte se débarrasser de lui... Pour notre futur... Pour nos enfants... Ainsi que nos proches... Il y a eu assez de victimes comme ça... IL EST TEMPS D'EN FINIR !

Silver : Mais Amy c'est...

Amy : Ce n'est PLUS Sonic... Il est mort... Il est de mon devoir de protéger ce monde... Ainsi que... Cet enfant...

Silver: ... Ok... Je suis en soutiens alors !

SonicEXE: On dirait que tu te décides enfin... J'ai prévu des invités... Regarde !

Il fit apparaître : Métal Sonic, Mecha Silver, Mecha Amy ainsi que .

Amy rigole : C'est ça tes invités ? Disons leurs bonjours…

Je détruisis les 3 robots grâce à mon marteau qui était devenu géant.

Amy : Et au revoir.

Silver : Je m'occupe de Tails !

TailsEXE: Amène-toi demi-portion !

Et ils se téléportèrent loin de moi et .

SonicEXE: JE T'ATTENDS ! AMY ROSE OU PLUTÔT « ROSY THE RASCAL » !

J'étais étonnée, personne ne savait mon vrai nom... Pas même Sonic... Mais le temps était compté, il fallait attaquer.

SonicEXE: Tu sais ce qui est marrant ?

Amy : Quoi ? A part un hérisson qui se croit tout permit alors que c'est un minable je vois pas.

SonicEXE: C'est que non seulement tu vas pas me voir, ni me toucher mais en plus...

Il se mit derrière moi, je lui donnais un violent coup de marteau qui le blessa, mais l'avait en grande partie arrêté, mais quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai eu une vive douleur... Je pouvais plus bouger !

SonicEXE: Tu ne vas plus avoir cet enfant !

Il me transperça le ventre, je n'eut pas le temps de réagir... Je perdis connaissance...

 _Du côté de Silver_

Silver réussi par chance à assommer grâce à sa télékinésie, mais se rendit compte qu'il s'était éloigné d'Amy.

Silver : MERDE ! C'était ça son plan ! M'éloigner d'elle ! Vite faut que je la rejoigne !

Il vola à grande vitesse vu qu'il avait utilisé toutes ses forces de téléportation lors du combat contre .


	7. Lueur d'espoir

_Du côté de Amy_

Je sens... Mes forces me quitter...

? : Tu dois survivre ! Réveille-toi ! T'as pas le droit de mourir ! On a besoin de toi !

Je reconnu cette voix, c'était ...Sonic !? Mais comment ?!

Je n'ai pas pu obtenir de réponse car je me réveillais, puis je vis... Tikal... ? Je voulus me lever mais j'avais encore des blessures dû à ma transformation.

Tikal : Ne bouge pas c'est bientôt fini...

Amy : Mais que fais-tu là ?

Elle finit de me soigner.

Tikal : A présent tu es soignée, je dois partir mais fais attention... Beaucoup d'épreuves t'attendent... Mais sache que... Tu peux encore les sauver...

Elle marcha lentement... Puis commença à disparaître.

Amy : ATTENDS ! DIS-MOI COMMENT !

Tikal : Tu dois le découvrir par toi-même...

Puis elle disparue. Silver arriva à ce moment-là.

Silver : Amy ça va?... Pourquoi il y a tout ce sang ? ... Et ton ventre… ? Cette cicatrice...

Amy : ... Je ne l'ai touché qu'une fois et après... Il me l'a enlevé... sans me tuer...

Je pleurais, versais toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Silver : … Je vais prévenir les autres... Je vais te porter... Jusqu'à la maison...

Après quelques heures de marche... On arriva... Il me déposa à mon lit sans faire attention aux autres au passage.

Silver : Repose-toi...Tu l'as bien mérité.

Je ne me fit pas prier... Je dormi longtemps...

 _1 mois plus tard_

Je me réveillais...

Amy : Je... AIE !

Une douleur me lança au cœur ainsi... Qu'au ventre... Je me rappelai de tout... Et je pleurais...

Silver vint à ce moment-là.

Silver : Amy... Ça va aller ?

Il me prit dans ses bras doucement... Et me plaqua contre son torse... Sa fourrure était si chaude... Si chaleureuse...

Silver * _d'un ton calme_ *: Tu as dormi pendant 1 mois... Aucune tentative de contre cette maison ou nous... Mais tous les autres en dehors de ceux dans cette maison... Sont morts... Il ne reste plus que toi, moi, les Chaotix, Rouge, Shadow, Blaze, Cream/Cheese, Vanilla et Knuckkles.

Shadow rentra en entendant ma voix.

Shadow : ...Et pendant que tu dormais on se relayer avec Silver pour monter la garde à côté de toi... J'ai entraîné les autres au combat...

Amy : Merci... A tous... Et désolée...

Les autres rentrèrent.

Cream/Cheese: Mademoiselle... Amy, vous êtes enfin réveillée... Je me suis tellement inquiétée... Cha chao...

Elle pleura, Vanilla leur mère la prit dans ses bras, pour la réconforter.

Blaze : J'ai récupéré les sols émeraudes de mon monde ainsi que les émeraudes du chaos...

Knuckkles : Je suis... Navré pour tout...

Amy : T'inquiète pas, je sais bien...

Je fondis en larme...

Amy : Je souhaiterai... Être seule un long moment... Jusqu'au 17 novembre... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas... Je vais m'entraîner aussi... Et devenir plus forte !

Silver acquiesça, ils allèrent tous au salon... Je fini par m'entraîner dans ma chambre avec mon marteau en forme dark... Puis je m'endormis.

 _Plus loin..._

SonicEXE: Tu l'as vu, non ? Cette forme…

TailsEXE: Oui... Elle a un grand potentiel... Mais pour ça... Il faut lui donner le « stimulant ».

Sonic: Rosy the rascal... Il est temps... D'être une de nôtre.

Ils rièrent.


	8. Un souvenir d'un passée

_Un peu plus loin_

Silver était allé s'entraîner à la forêt « Green Hill ».

Silver :Tant de souvenirs... Pauvre Amy... Mais je dois m'entraîner pour mieux la protéger et tenir ma promesse !

Il fut assailli par des badniks, il les fit léviter le plus longtemps possible et s'entraînait à soulever plus de poids en soulevant des rochers... Mais...

SonicEXE:Quelle coïncidence ! Je te cherchais…

Silver :Que veux-tu ?

SonicEXE:Te dire quelques trucs sur Amy

Silver :Comment ça ?

SonicEXE:Contrairement à ce que tu crois, elle sait très bien se défendre, et aussi elle est... Instable

Silver :Je sais qu'elle sait se battre tu ne m'apprends rien ! Et elle n'est pas instable !

SonicEXE:Que tu crois ! Fais des recherches sur « Rosy the rascal », c'est un conseil, sur ce... Je dois me retirer. A plus tard !

Il rigola et disparu.

Silver resta de marbre. Mais, curieux, il finit son entraînement et alla dans les bibliothèques de Station Square, faire des recherches sur « Rosy the rascal »

Silver :C'est...Pas possible...

Il lit ceci : « Rosy the rascal est une entité, surpuissante, qui a deux formes : une forme bien connue où elle est normale, et une forme evil, dark. Si vous apercevez une hérissonne, aux piques rose sombre, une aura noire avec un marteau, partez vite, car cette entité est similaire a une entité immortelle »

Silver resta bouche-bée et se téléporta vite vers Shadow.

Silver :Shadow !

Ce dernier se retourna.

Shadow :Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Silver lui expliqua sa rencontre avec et sa découverte.

Shadow :Hummm, si ce que tu dis est vrai, nous devons garder un œil sur Amy, par sécurité, elle pourrait être dangereuse.

Silver :Je m'en occupe et tu viendras me tenir compagnie alors.

Shadow :Je te préviens, j'ai une dette envers elle, donc si jamais tu viens à vouloir la blesser, il faudra me tuer d'abord !

Silver :Ça me viendrait pas à l'esprit !

Cream :Désolée mister Silver... Mais on vous a tous entendu...

Silver se retourna surprit, et vit tous les autres.

Rouge :On dirait que notre petite rose et douée en faîte 3

Knuckkles :Vaut mieux le garder secret, même s'il semblerait que notre ennemi soit au courant.

Cream/Cheese :J'ai une question ? Ça la fait pas souffrir toute cette... Puissance ?

Amy :Si.

J'apparus derrière les autres, je pleurais, et je montrais mes mains et vis que c'était remplit de coupures et de cicatrices.

Silver :Pourquoi l'as-tu caché ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit !?

Shadow :Tu continues d'en faire qu'à ta tête... Amy je t'avais dit de leur dire...

Silver :Tu étais au courant ?

Espio :Une telle puissance demande forcément un sacrifice.

Vector :Elle est immortelle, c'est bien connu pour obtenir ce « don » il faut un truc en échange, alors dis-nous ce que c'est !

Vanilla :Mademoiselle Amy, s'il vous plaît, dites-nous tout.

Je me tournai vers Shadow, avec un air attristé et je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.

Amy :J'avais 9 ans à ce moment-là...Je fais partie d'une famille royale, d'un autre monde, et un jour j'ai été attaquée pour me kidnapper et avoir une rançon... Mais ce jour-là...Un être, une entité me protégea de ces personnes, en les téléportant et en donnant des coup de marteaux très violents, puis après cette scène, elle s'est tournée vers moi…

Entité :Si tu veux de cette puissance, il faudra que tu sacrifie quelque chose qui t'es précieux, mais tu ne l'as pas encore découvert cette chose, je resterais près de toi jusqu'à ce que tu la trouve.

Shadow a été le premier au courant car il m'a connu en tant que « Rosy the rascal », et il m'a prit comme élève pour apprendre à manier les armes à feu. Par la suite, j'ai connu Sonic, qui me voyait faible, et un jour j'ai rencontré un homme qui m'entraîna avec ce marteau. Enfin, j'ai voulu intégrer les « Freedom Figthers » mais Sally refusa car j'étais « trop jeune », quelques jours après, je suis allée chercher la « ring royal » ; c'est une ring qui te permet de te rendre plus âgé si tu en fait le

vœux, mais il appartenait à la famille royale c'est-à-dire à Sally, mais elle ne l'a jamais su. Je suis ensuite retournée voir Sally et elle accepta de m'intégrer aux Freedom Fighter...Qui ont été décimé...

A ce moment-là, dans le groupe il y avait, Sonic, Tails, Silver, Cream/Cheese, Sally, Bunny, Rotor, les Chaotix... Mais là, je vous parle du passé d'un monde parallèle... Car 2 ans plus tard... Robotnick a réussi à robotiser Sally en face de Sonic... Qui se fit tué par cette dernière, quand j'ai appris cela, je devint vide... Je l'aimais déjà... J'ai pas pu lui dire, ni le lui montrer, j'ai hurlé et pleuré de toutes mes forces... Découvrant de jours en jours tous ces morts... Cadavres... Toute cette atrocité ! Je devins presque folle mais Shadow était là pour me raisonner, pour me pousser à me battre pour ce qui nous restait... Notre Vie.

Puis un jour l'entité apparut devant moi.

Entitée :Amy... Il est temps... Dis-moi, quelle est cette chose si importante ?

Amy :Dis-moi d'abord comment tu t'appelles, et quel est ton but ?

Rosy :Je m'appelle Rosy the rascal. Je suis toi dans le futur, et je suis là pour empêcher que mon futur se réalise. C'est pourquoi je vais te donner toute ma puissance, en échange de ce quelque chose.

Amy :Rosy... Merci de m'avoir protégé ce jour-là... Et j'accepte... De te donner mon passé tout entier et ma mémoire... Ainsi que mes sentiments envers Sonic. Mais promets-moi de nous mettre en lieu sûr avec Shadow ! Dans un monde de paix, où j'aurais assez de force pour tous les protéger !

Rosy :C'est entendu, je te promets de faire ce que tu m'a demandé. A présent...Vis et protège ce monde !

Je m'évanouis, mais je souffrais. Shadow avait tout vu, il fit de son mieux pour apaiser cette douleur et se rendis compte que j'avais toujours cette ring royal. Il eut une idée, il la combina à la puissance de l'émeraude ce qui créa un passage temporel, il me prit dans ces bras et nous a fait traverser. C'est ce qui nous a permis d'atterrir ici... Shadow avait perdu la mémoire à cause de ce « voyage » ...

Silver :Attends, comment ça se fait que tu te souviennes de tous ces événements de quand tu étais jeune ? Tu as échangé tes souvenirs contre cette puissance, non ?

Shadow :Grâce à cet anneau *il montra la ring royal *

Amy :Quand je l'ai touché en me réveillant ici, ça m'a fait comme un flash-back, et j'ai pleuré d'un coup en me rappelant tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais aussi de ce « pacte », j'ai dû le garder pour moi, j'ai croisé plus tard une voyante, me disant que j'allais rencontrer un hérisson bleu à la zone Green Hills, sachant que ça devait être Sonic je m'y rendis, mais j'ai été prise en otage par Robotnick, et Métal Sonic, je n'ai pas pu me défendre car j'étais encore très affaiblie du voyage, j'ai attendu des jours et des jours jusqu'à ce que je le vois... Sonic... Il était bel et bien vivant ici... Et il m'avait secouru... *je pleura * J'étais si heureuse... Et la suite vous la connaissez...

Shadow :Après que j'ai rencontré Amy pour la première fois, elle voulait me voir seul à seul pour me donner cette ring, en espérant que cela me rendra la mémoire, car elle se disait que si ça avait marché avec elle, ça marcherait avec moi, et c'est ce qu'elle fit et réussi. Depuis, on a gardé tout ça secret.

Amy :Mais ce que personne ne sait, même Shadow, c'est que... Je suis devenue immortelle, d'où le fait que je parais plus jeune alors que j'ai 23ans. Je l'ai su en me battant contre Robotnick seule... Il avait transpercé mon corps... Silver Sonic m'avait déchiqueté... Mais j'étais encore en vie, personne ne le sait mis à part Robotnick de ce monde parallèle mais il est mort... Du moins c'est ce que je croyais, mais il semblerait que SonicEXE et soient au courant...

Ils étaient tous bouche-bée...

Cream/Cheese :Amy... Nous sommes désolés, pour tous ce qui vous est arrivé...

Vector :Ne t'en fait pas ! Nous t'aiderons tous ! Et on te promet...

Espio :DE JAMAIS...

Charmy :MOURIR !

Blaze :Tss Il en faudrait beaucoup pour m'abattre.

Knuckkles :Qui peut résister à nous tous réunis ?

Rouge :Moi, pour me mettre KO, il me faudrait 9999 Knuckkles 3

Vanilla :Puis n'oublions pas que nous avons 2 des 3 hérissons les plus forts de Mobius avec nous !

Silver :Amy...*s'approche de moi * Jamais plus il t'arrivera quelque chose comme ça... Et tu dois tout nous dire maintenant... C'est fini, tu peux te laisser aller… Te reposer... Et compter sur tes vieux amis, tu crois pas ?

Amy *en pleure * :Oui, merci à vous tous...

Silver :Puis tu sais... On est pas si faible dans ce monde ci, on est là pour toi et on se battra pour que tu puisses... Vivre cette vie qui t'a manqué... Certes, on ne pourra pas faire revivre les personnes qui étaient dans ce monde... Mais on est tous là... Et on est tous tes amis, non ?

Shadow :Amy... Je sais pas toi... Mais j'ai l'impression... Que les Freedom Fighter ... Viennent de renaître, pas toi ?

Amy *grand sourire * :Oui... Ça me rappelle... Des souvenirs... Pas toi ?

Shadow :Si...

On se souvint... De tout notre entourage... Toutes nos aventures... Et on souriait en pensant…

Amy/Shadow :ON SAUVERA CE MONDE COÛTE QUE COÛTE !


	9. Un lien se forme

Après mes révélations, je pris Shadow à part.

Amy : Je voulais te dire que tu ma bien aidé... Merci.

Shadow : Ne t'inquiète pas... Mais passons tes blessures... Comment te sens-tu ?

Amy : Ça va aller, puis... Maintenant qu'ils savent tous ce qui nous est arrivé...

Shadow : Mais dis-moi, tu te souviens de,,, Ce qu'il s'est passé après que tu te sois évanouie et que je t'ai prise dans mes bras ?...

Amy : Non, pourquoi ?

Shadow : Non rien...

Amy : Je vais rejoindre les autres, et je vais désinfecter mes plaies au cas où.

Shadow : Ok, je vous rejoins plus tard...

Amy partit.

Shadow : Elle se souvient donc pas de... Ce que j'ai fait...

SonicEXE: Bien sûr que non !

Shadow se mit en garde.

SonicEXE: Voyons, ne sois pas comme ça, je viens te donner des conseils...

Shadow : J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils ! Et pourquoi j'en voudrais?!

SonicEXE: Et Amy ?

Amy voyant que Shadow mettait du temps, alla voir ce qu'il se passait.

Amy : !

Je me mis en forme Dark.

Amy : Les amis ! Venez !

Tout les autres arrivèrent.

Knuckkles : Sonic... C'est... Toi ?

Vanilla : Ce n'est plus lui... Il faut l'anéantir avant qu'il ne s'occupe de nous !

Rouge : KNUX AU LIEUX DE REFLECHIR FONCE COMME TU FAIS D'HABITUDE SINON ON VA MOURRIR !

Cream/Cheese : Je vous soignerais au besoin.

Vector : Espio fonce, Charmy, soulèves-moi au dessus de lui !

Silver : Amy ! Reste à côté de moi ! Blaze, couvres-moi le temps que je me transforme !

Les Sols Émeraudes tournèrent autour de Blaze, et brillaient. Blaze se transforma en Burning Blaze.

Burning Blaze : Entendu.

Silver se concentre, se transforme en Super Silver grâce aux émeraude du chaos.

Super Silver : Bien joué, et merci.

Il me rejoignait.

Super Silver : Je te couvre, fonce vers !

Je fonce vers lui, Vector le mords aux bras mais est éjecté par une sphère d'énergie de

Espio lui lance un shuriken mais est dévié par Vector.

Blaze lui envoie des boules de feu qui le touchèrent, mais ne lui firent aucune égratignures.

Burning Blaze : Mince ! Il a presque rien senti...

Silver : J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Il lui envoya un immense rocher, ainsi que des boules de feu de Blaze.

SonicEXE: MIN...

Il se prit tout, il était à terre.

Dark Amy : ... C'est fini !

SonicEXE: QUE TU CROIS !

Il absorba l'énergie négative des sols émeraudes et des chaos émeraudes. Il devint Dark .

Dark SonicEXE: Vous voulez me battre ? APPROCHEZ DONC !

Il couru vers Vector, Espio, Charmy leur lança un laser noir.

Ils finissent mal en point, Cream accouru avec Vanilla pour les prendre et les soigner plus loin, à l'abri.

Dark Amy : Comment oses-tu !? Tu vas me le payer !

Shadow : Tsss... Il est hors de question que je te laisses la blesser Sonic...

Il se transforma... En Dark.

Dark Amy : Shadow, qu'est-ce que tu...

Dark Shadow : Je me suis entraîné aussi je te rappelle.

Super Silver : Je vous suis, je vous couvrirais !

Burning Blaze : Silver ! Crois en toi et en ta force, tu peux le vaincre !

Super Silver : Merci Blaze...

Je hochais la tête

Dark Amy : ... Je vais te vaincre !

On fonça vers lui, mais je le toucha et utilisa le Chao Control.

Dark Shadow : NON AMY !

Super Silver : Amy que fais-tu ?!

Plus loin

Dark Amy : Sonic...

Je m'approchais de lui.

Dark SonicEXE: Que fais-tu ? Tu n'as pas la moindre chance seule contre moi !

Dark Amy : Tout comme toi... Mais laisses-moi te montrer...

Il fonça vers moi, mais je le stoppais avec mon attaque paralysante.

Dark Amy : Mes souvenirs...

Je mis ma main dans la sienne, et je lui transmis tous les souvenirs de mon passé.

Dark SonicEXE: Amy... Tu te souviens donc pas de ce qui c'est passé après ?

Dark Amy : Comment ça ?

redevint normal et rigola.

SonicEXE : Il te l'a donc pas dit ? Que c'est pas Sally robotisée qui les a tous tué... Mais moi ?

Je redevins normale.

Amy : C'est impossible tu n'existais pas encore !

SonicEXE : Exacte, mais quand Sally m'a tué, je me suis transformé et tu vois le résultat... Et Shadow le sais très bien ! Puisqu'il t'avait dans ses bras, quand je m'apprêtais à te tuer ! Mais il t'a sauvé... Et aussi... Il ta prit...

Amy : Comment ça ?! Explique toi !

mit sa main au niveau du trou où il y avait son cœur et resserra sa main.

SonicEXE: … Shadow ta...

Dark Shadow : AMYYYYYY !

Amy : Shadow... Où est Silver ?

Il vint à côté de moi.

Dark Shadow : Il est aux côtés de Blaze... …

SonicEXE : Flûte, pile au moment où j'allais lui dire la vérité sur tes …

Shadow lui donna un coup au ventre, et utilisa le Chaos Control pour le téléporter.

Amy : Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu me cache à la fin ?!

Shadow redevint normal.

Shadow : Ne fais pas attention... Puis, ça n'a aucune importance...

Je le vis... Pour la première fois depuis des années... Je vis une larme couler sur son visage.

Quelque minutes plus tard.

Shadow : Amy... Pars devant rejoindre les autres... J'ai besoin d'être seul...

Amy : Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Shadow : Oui.

Amy : Ok, mais fais vite !

J'allais aider Cream et Vanilla à soigner les autres de leur blessures.

Shadow : Amy... Pourquoi je te dirais ce que je ressens vraiment... Alors que tu ne te rappelle pas... Et que tu l'aime toujours lui... ?


	10. Un secret pour ton bien

Le lendemain matin, je dormais dans une chambre non loin de celle de Shadow et Silver.

Shadow : Amy viens ! Je vais t'entraîner !

Amy *se réveille* : AAAaaa... Sérieux de bon matin comme ça ?

Shadow *s'énerve* : VIENS TOUT DE SUITE SINON JE RENTRE !

Amy : Ok Ok MONSIEUR JE-PENSE-QU'A-ME-BATTRE !

Shadow *rentre dans la chambre* : VIENS MAINTE...

Il était rentré, je lui balança mon marteau !

Amy : DEGAGE PERVERT !

Il était K.O .

Silver : Qu'est-ce que vous avez de bon matin...

Amy : C'est Shadow ! IL VOULAIT QUE JE M'ENTRAINE ALORS QUE L'ON EST DIMANCHE !

Silver : Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a le dimanche ?

Amy : Ben il y a la grasse matinée ! ET C'EST JOURNEE PYJAMA !

Silver : A ok... Bon, j'vais te laisser tranquille alors...

Il partit se recoucher, car oui, il était que 8h du mat.

Je regarde Shadow, le pris dans mes bras le soulève, et l'emmène à sa chambre.

Amy : Celui-là alors... A toujours trop en faire...

Je le posais sur son lit.

Je caressais sa tête, de son front jusqu'à ces piques de derrière.

Amy *rougit* : Il et mignon comme ça en fait... Endormi...

Shadow commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, il bougea ses bras et murmurait quelque chose...

Shadow murmure : Amy... Ne t'en va pas... Je t'aime... S'il te plait... Non...

Je fus choquée... Déboussolée... Je rêve, ou Shadow vient de dire qu'il m'aimait ? Je me senti bizarre... Et soulagée...

Je le pris doucement, et mis sa tête sur mes genoux... Et continua à le caresser...

Amy *doucement en murmurant dans son oreille* : Shadow... Je t'aime... Et je serais toujours là pour te protéger...

Shadow *somnolent* : Moi aussi...

Quelques minutes après ils s'endormirent, et se réveillèrent à 13h... Comme un bon dimanche.


	11. Entrainement

Le lendemain...

Shadow se réveilla en premier. Sursauta en voyant Amy contre lui entrain de dormir.

Shadow * _rouge_ * : Amy qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Amy *somnolente* : Hummm... ? Ben... * _se souvins de ce qu'il c'était dit la veille_ * Tu te souvient pas ?

Shadow : De ?

Amy : De ce qu'on c'est avouer !

Shadow : Non.

Je versa une larme, et commença a partir prendre un bain lentement

Shadow : ATTEND ! Désoler si je t'ai offenser, je voulais pas...

Amy : Non c'est bon t'inquiète pas...

En chemin vers la salle de bain je vit un mots de Silver disant qu'ils été tous partit s'entrainer dans une montagne non-loin.

Je prit mon bain, sa me piquez partout dans le corp avec tout ces cicatrise, et ces blessure que je me suis faite rien d'éttonant...

Je sortit quelques minutes plus tard en m'habillant comme d'habitude : robe rouge, botte rouge, gants blanc.

Puis d'un coup j'entendis une voix dans ma tête.

Rosy : Amy... Shadow t'aime c'est sur, il s'en veut aussi d'être si faible... Mais il cache quelque chose... Une haine immense.

Amy : Rosy sa faisait longtemps... Et je le ressent aussi...

Rosy : Va lui en parler... Sa le soulagera peut être.

Amy : Je vais faire de mon mieux.

Je retourna dans la chambre, et vit Shadow pleurer, mettant ces main sur sa tête.

Amy : Shadow ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Tu va bien ?

Rosy : AMY ECARTE TOI !

Shadow : ELOIGNE TOI !

Une aura rouge l'entoura, et ces yeux devinrent plus sombre et les pupilles jaune...

Amy : C'est une forme... Dark ? Mais comment... ?

Rosy : Il a utiliser sa haine pour la matérialiser...

Shadow : Rosy a raison...

Amy : Comment peut tu l'entendre ?

Shadow : Je parlais aussi a une entitée... Du coup j'ai développer cette capacité a pouvoir entendre et leur parler.

Amy : Comment sa... ?

Shadow : Elle et morte par SonicEXE... J'ai apprit a avoir cette transformation mais je la contrôle pas totalement... Ducoup je me transforme quand j'ai trop de haine... Mais aussi je contrôle pas ma force... Mais par contre je peut...

* _redevin normal_ *

Shadow : Redevenir normal quand je le souhaite si je suis calme.

Amy : Je voit... Mais Shadow dit moi ce qui va pas...

Rosy : je vais prendre congé, TCHAO !

Shadow : Amy... J'aimerais te dire quelque chose... Ce fameux jours ou tu a fais ce pacte avec Rosy... Tu a oublier mais... SonicEXE exister déjà mais Sonic, l'avais sous-contrôle. Mais SonicEXE c'était déchaîner se jour-là, avais tuer beaucoup de mobien mais aussi Mecha Sally...

Amy : Sonic... Savais qu'il l'avais en lui ?

Shadow : Le Sonic de l'autre monde... Par la suite, le Sonic de l'autre monde a laissez un message qu'il envoya a tout les survivant dont moi pour tout expliquer... Mais pas a toi car il t'aimais... Et voulez pas que tu t'inquiète, et ailla a ta propre mort en allant le sauvé.

Amy : C'est pas possible ! J'ai vue la vidéo de surveillance que nous a passez Nicole qui montrer la mort de Sonic par Mecha Sally !

Shadow : Il avais survécu grâce a cet « forme », mais il n'arriver pas a bien le contrôler... Et un jours il perdi totalement le control et voulu te tuer. En apprenant sa, je couru vers toi, et c'est ce moment là ou tu avais fait ton pacte avec rosy sauf que quand tu t'ai évanoui, il voulais en profiter, je t'ai prit dans mes bras et je t'ai protéger... A ce moment là, alors que j'avais plus de force... *pleure encore plus*... Rosy a prit ton corp, et a lancer ton marteau contre SonicEXE et avais hurler « SHADOW BAT TOI POUR ELLE ET POUR VOTRE FUTURE TU PEUT PAS LA LAISSER SACRIFIER SA MEMOIRE POUR RIEN » Elle te rendi ton corp par manque de force. Je m'étais relevé, mais j'étais entre la vie et la mort je senter plus rien... Et je t'ai dit ces mots a l'oreille « Je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque... Je sait que tu l'aime a lui... Mais avant de mourir... Je voulais quand même te dire... Que je t'aime... » , j'utilisa mes derniere force pour diffuser a travers le monde le message de Sonic expliquant tout ce qui c'est passez, d'où et née SonicEXE et ce que j'ai fait et ou on va allez. J'ai prit l'émeraude que j'avais, ainsi que la ring royal pour partir, une fois arrivé je t'ai soigné, mais tu été vide... Tu m'aimais aussi mais tu l'aimais surtout a Sonic... Voyan que ton état s'améliorer pas je décida de t'effacer ces événements de ta mémoire ainsi, que mes sentiments... J'avais tout effacer... Je t'avais abandonner... Mais tu t'ai souvenue de tout a cause de cet même ring qui nous avais sauvé... Et moi aussi quand tu ma donner cet ring je me suis souvenue de notre passez et de mes sentiment...

Amy : Shadow …

Shadow : J'avais effacer tout mes souvenirs sur SonicEXE et mes sentiments... Je penser que sa nous aiderais...

Amy * _le prend dans ces bras et sèche ces larmes_ * : Pourquoi t'infliger une telle chose, alors que il y a rien de plus beau que l'amour ?

Shadow : Sa t'aurais fait souffrir de te rappeller de sa, en sachan que tu l'aimais encore plus, et que moi aussi je voulais pas te faire faire un choix...

Amy : Shadow... Baka... Certe j'aimais beaucoup Sonic... Mais c'étais pas la peine de te faire souffrir en silence comme sa.

Shadow : Par la suite, pendant que tu dormais ces dernier temp, j'ai réussi a avoir une autre forme qui na pas besoin des emeraudes du chaos pour sa faire, et la voici : La forme Dark. Mais elle utilise beaucoup de force de son utilisateur.

Amy : Shadow... * _le soigna_ * Ne force pas, puis surtout fait moi la promesse de tout me dire maintenant d'accord ?

Shadow : Ok...

Amy : Maintenant je vais te montré quelque chose …

Je mit mon front contre le sien, et par les pouvoir que m'avais donner Rosy je lui transmi ce qui c'est passée hier...

Shadow * _rougi_ * : Amy... Qu'est ce que c'est... ?

Amy : C'est hier soir ce qu'il c'est passez... Tu t'es déclarer... Et moi aussi, alors je vais te le redire... * _rouge_ * Je t'aime aussi Shadow the hedgehog...

Shadow me prit les bras, et me poussa vers lui et m'embrasse.


	12. Un sacrifice

On rompit le baiser, et on était rouge...

Amy : Je... On doit s'entraîner un peu quand même.

Shadow : Oui... Amy, merci...

Amy : De quoi ? T'as pas à me remercier de t'avoir dit ce que je ressentais !

Shadow : Non de... D'avoir toujours veillé sur moi... A me soigner...

Amy *grand sourire* : Même si tu n'avais été qu'un simple ami, j'aurais fait pareil ! Je ferais tout pour que personne ne souffre, ou ne soit blessé !

Il sourit, me prit la main et ouvrit la marche vers le terrain que l'on avait non-loin pour s'entraîner.

Je commençais l'assaut vers Shadow, il bloquait tous mes coups. J'accélérerai alors ma vitesse.

Il finit par prendre un violent coup de marteau, je m'arrêtais.

Amy : Désolée, je suis allé trop loin...

Shadow : Ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas grave, au contraire au moins c'est comme en combat réel ! Mais maintenant...

Il se transforma en Dark Shadow.

Dark Shadow : Il faut que je m'entraîne à maîtriser cette forme !

Il fonça vers moi, me rua de coups que je parvenais avec difficulté à parer, avec l'aide de mon marteau et de mon agilité.

Après plusieurs minutes, il redevint normal, paraissait fier.

Shadow : ça ira pour aujourd'hui, on s'est amélioré.

Amy : Ok. On rentre ?

Shadow : Ouais, je vais aller me coucher...

Amy *rougis* : D'accord...

Shadow *avec un sourire sur le côté* : Tu veux que je dormes avec toi ? C'est mignon.

Amy : J'ai jamais dit ça !... Mais je suis pas contre...

Shadow *me souleva, et me porta en princesse* : Aller, on y va.

Il marchait doucement vers sa chambre. Une fois arrivés, il alla au placard chercher son pyjama, et m'en tendit un rose en dentelle.

Shadow *sans me regarder, le bras tenant le pyjama tendu vers moi* : Je l'avais prit pour toi... Cadeau !

Je souriais et le mit, il m'allait plutôt bien.

Amy : Merci Shadow, il me va bien ?

Shadow *saigne du nez* : A merveille.

Il se mit dans le lit, je m'avançais, je me tournais, car j'étais trop gênée, et j'entendis qu'il s'était déjà endormi, il me prit dans ses bras.

Shadow *somnolent* : Je t'aime... Amy... Bonne nuit...

Amy *sourit* : Moi aussi je t'aime Shadow... Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain...

Silver : ON EST DE RETOUR ! VENEZ FAIRE LA... QUOIIIIII ?

Il nous vit dormir ensemble. Il était partit seul à notre recherche.

Amy *somnole* : Ah... Salut... ça va ?

Shadow *ton agressif* : Je te préviens Silver, je t'explose la tête si tu dis quoique ce soit aux autres, on leur dira nous-même !

Silver *choqué* : EEEeee ok, mais venez vite quand même, on va faire une fête au salon, on a ramené un festin, et des fusées pour des feux d'artifice.

Amy *yeux brillants* : Feux d'artifice ?! OK JE ME PREPARE !

J'embrasse Shadow, lui dis tendrement bonjour, et je sautais du lit pour aller vite prendre un bain, et me faire belle.

Shadow *déboussolé* : Je savais pas que les feux d'artifice lui faisait autant plaisir... Bon, ben je vais me préparer aussi alors...

Silver : Cool, je préviens les autres ! A toute à l'heure !

Il partit vers les autres et Shadow prit une douche de son côté.

Je finis de me préparer avant lui (étonnant venant d'une fille), Shadow arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

J'avais mit une nouvelle robe pour l'événement, que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de mettre.

Amy *rougi* : Tu me trouves comment … ?

Shadow *rougi* : Tu es superbe... Elle te va à ravir...

J'étais très contente, je souris.

Shadow : Attends je dois me changer aussi...

Amy : Ok.

Il saisit un costume, qu'il mit en face de moi.

Amy *se cache les yeux* : Tu pourrai te changer ailleurs !

Shadow : C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Je le regardais... J'étais subjuguée...

Amy *rougi* : ça te va très bien...

Shadow : Merci...

Je tournais la tête, il était trop chou comme ça !

Amy : On va les rejoindre ?

Shadow : Oui... Ils sont au salon...

Je lui pris timidement la main et on y alla.

On vit les autres qui nous fixaient, car on était toujours main dans la main.

Amy : Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer ! Alors regroupez-vous !

Shadow : Tu pourrais dire « s'il vous plait »

Amy : « S'il vous plait »... Voilà content ?!

Shadow *rigole* : Oui.

Ils s'étaient tous mit en cercle autour de nous.

Amy : Bon voilà, comme vous vous en doutiez... On est ensemble maintenant...

Shadow : Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne s'est pas entraînés !

Silver : Ah mais j'en doute pas, mes tourtereaux.

Blaze qui était à côté de Silver, le saisit et l'embrasse.

Blaze *nous fixe* : Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vous être déclaré.

Amy *grand sourire* : Vous êtes bien ensemble, tout les deux.

Silver *rouge* : Oui, enfin bon...

Il alla vers la table, Cream et Vanilla servirent des verres de champagne.

Silver *levant son verre* : Je tiens à tous vous remercier de votre dur entraînement, votre courage, et votre soutien. Je compte sur vous tous pour sauver ce monde ! Et j'en profite pour féliciter Shadow et Amy pour leur couple !

Tous : SANTE !

Il levèrent tous leurs verres, on bu tous (à part Cream/Cheese), on rigolait, discutait.

Je rejoignis Shadow qui était dans un endroit calme.

Amy : Viens nous rejoindre Shadow, on va lancer les feux d'artifice .

Shadow : Je te suis.

On allait, au centre de tout le monde, et je mis le feu aux fusées qui allèrent vers le ciel, former des feux d'artifices. C'était si beau...

Shadow : Tu trouves ça beau ?

Amy *yeux brillants* : Magnifique même ! Puis, il faut profiter de ce moment de repos...

Shadow : Oui, tu as raison... Puis, n'oublies pas que tu peux compter sur tout le monde... Tu n'es pas seule...

Amy : Oui, merci... Et toi, tu trouves ça beau ?

Shadow : Avec toi, tout me paraît fade à côté... Mais, c'est beau quand même.

Amy *rougi* : Tu... Merci...

On admira la fin du feux d'artifice, puis on rentrait tous, pour dormir car il était déjà tard.

On dormit ensemble avec Shadow.

Le lendemain...

Je me réveillais en première. Je me levais doucement pour pas réveiller Shadow...

Je m'habillais et sortis dehors, m'aérer la tête. Je vis Cream au loin.

Amy *faisant signe de la main* : Hey ! Cream !

Cream *avec un sourire* : Miss Amy ! ça va ?

J'arrive à côté d'elle.

Amy : Oui et toi ? Et où est Cheese ?

Cream : ça va. Il dort encore, je ne voulais pas le réveiller.

Amy : Toujours aussi gentille à ce que je vois.

Cream : Oui, mais plus puissante !

Amy : J'en doute pas.

SonicEXE : Je tombe au bon moment alors.

Il avait utilisé le Chaos Control et s'était mit en face de Cream.

SonicEXE : Alors comme ça tu sais te battre ? Alors jouons ensemble...

Cream : Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Amy : Attends ne...

SonicEXE se téléporta avec Cream.

Plus loin...

Cream : Ramènes-moi auprès de Amy !

SonicEXE : Uniquement si tu gagnes. Si c'est le cas, je te ramènes auprès d'elle. Si je gagnes, tu meurs et je la tuerais.

Cream : Quel est le jeu ?

SonicEXE : Un quizz. Si tu fais 1 erreur tu perds.

Cream : Ok

SonicEXE : QUESTION 1 « QUEL EST LE PREMIER RIVAL DE SONIC ? »

Cream : Metal Sonic.

SonicEXE : OK, QUESTION 2 « AMY COURAIT APRES QUI DANS CE MONDE ? »

Cream : Mister Sonic.

SonicEXE : Bien, DERNIERE QUESTION «SHADOW A-T-IL DEJA TUE QUELQU'UN ? »

Cream : Non.

SonicEXE *rigola, avec un grand sourire* : Mauvaise réponse.

Il alla face à Cream.

SonicEXE : Une dernière volonté ?

Cream sourit : Oui : « Sora, kaosu no pawā, soshite watashinojinsei de, watashi wa kare ga korera no gokuaku hidōna kiken'nisarasu o teishi suru tame no keimusho de 3 kagetsu-kandearu kono jaaku emprissoner no tame ni gisei ni! »

(En français :Par le pouvoir du ciel, des chaos, et de ma vie, je me sacrifie pour emprisonner cet être maléfique pour 3 mois dans une prison, pour qu'il arrête ces infâmes agissements !)

QUOI ?! QU'EST-CE QUE … ?

Un halo de lumière s'abattit sur et le téléporta dans une prison, scellée dans l'espace.

Cream *en sanglot, avec des difficultés à parler* : Désolée... Amy... Je m'étais préparée à ça... Et comme ça je vous sers à quelque chose... Désolée...

Elle se blesse pour que du sang sorte... Et écrit des mots au sol avec, pour tout expliquer et s'excuser... Et meurt.

Je m'inquiétais beaucoup. Je décidais d'emprunter une émeraude du chaos qui était à la maison et j'utilisais le Chaos Control... Et je vis le corps inerte de Cream... Ainsi que le message...

Amy *hurle, sanglote* : CREAM NNNOOONNNNN !

Je tombais à genoux... Et je lus le message « Désolée à vous tous... Je m'étais décidé à le faire pour que vous ayez 3 mois de répit... J'ai échoué à son jeu... Et j'allais mourir de toute façon... Désolée... Je sais que vous allez y arriver... Miss Amy... NE PERDEZ PAS ESPOIR... Mister Shadow... Vous tous, battez-vous pour sauver Sonic et Tails... Quand vous aurez sauvé Tails... Dites-lui que je l'aime... Adieux ».

A ce moment-là, Shadow apparut d'un coup via un Chaos Control aussi, et couru vers moi. Il comprit ce qu'il s'était passé...

Shadow : Viens Amy, tu ne peux plus rien faire...

Amy : On doit pouvoir la sauver ! AIDE-MOI, S'IL TE PLAIT, JE VEUX PAS LA PERDRE !

Shadow : Ça suffit... Affronte la réalité Amy...

Amy : NON JE VEUX LA...

Shadow me donna un coup de poing au ventre, qui me fit perdre connaissance...

Shadow : Désolé Amy...

Puis il me ramena à la maison...


	13. Cream

Je me réveillais, dans les bras de Shadow, avec Silver à ses côtés, éveillé.

Silver : Bonjour, Amy.

Amy : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... ?

Silver : Shadow t'as ramenée ici saine et sauve après les événements tragiques.

Amy * _j'essayai de me lever_ * : Je dois... !

Je m'arrêtai car Shadow dormait encore et semblait fatigué.

Silver : Il a utilisé tout le pouvoir de ses anneaux pour vite te ramener ici... Et, est retourné là-bas pour tenter un Chaos Control, pour remonter le temps mais il n'a pas pu changer le cours des choses.

Je me tournais vers le front de Shadow et lui déposait un bisous.

Amy : Merci pour tes efforts, et pour m'avoir sauvé une fois de plus...

Silver : J'ai déjà dit aux autres pour Cream... Ils ont fait leur deuil... Mais ils attendent tous un mots de la personne qui l'a vu pour la dernière fois...

Il me montra une porte avec une lumière blanche, je me levais doucement... Et alla lentement vers cette lumière où je vis tous les autres... En larmes... Inquiets...

Amy : Je suis désolée du souci que je vous ai causé à vous tous... Mais aussi à ce qui est arrivé à Cream... Je n'ai rien pu faire et pourtant elle s'inquiétait pour moi jusqu'au tout dernier moment... Elle m'a confié la tâche de tous vous sauver... De protéger ce pourquoi elle s'est sacrifié, alors je ferais tout pour honorer sa dernière demande ! COUTE QUE COUTE !

Ils levèrent tous la tête, et furent touchés par mes mots...

A part une personne...

CreamEXE : Tu t'ai enfin levée !

J'en croyais pas mes yeux : c'était Cream ! Mais... Elle... Elle était devenue une sous-fifre de SonicEXE... Elle était violette, et rouge... Ses yeux gris n'avaient sans émotions... Ses vêtements plus sombres...

Elle couru vers moi, sa main remplie de sang vers l'avant, je commençais à saisir mon marteau.

Amy : Cream... Je veux pas...

Shadow : Trop lente.

Il l'arrêta avec un coup de poing, et la téléporta dans la même dimension que SonicEXE.

Shadow : SonicEXE l'a contaminée... Sans lui faire boire de fiole... Il faut enquêter...

Amy : Attends, et tes blessures ? Tu as récupéré ?

Shadow * _d'un ton froid_ * : Oui, maintenant laisses-moi, j'ai du boulot.

Il partit avec Silver enquêter sur le lieux où Cream a été assassinée. Blaze me prit le bras, et me tira avec elle... Car elle remarqua mes larmes qui coulaient...


	14. Difficulter

_9 mois plus tôt_

Le 17 mars, Sonic m'avait invitée chez lui car il devait me dire quelque chose d'important. D'habitude, il me prévenait un peu avant, mais là, il m'avait prévenue le jour même. Je suis allée chez lui dès qu'il me l'avait demandé.

Je sonnais.

Tails * _ouvre_ _ *****_ : Salut, ça va ?

Amy : Oui ça va, dis-moi, Sonic voulait me voir et...

Sonic *ac _couru_ * : JE SUIS LA !

Il me percuta et me fit tomber.

Sonic : Désolé Amy, je voulais pas... * _rougit et tend la main en tournant la tête pour m'aider à me relever_ * Allons dans ma chambre, pour parler de ce que je t'ai dit.

Je le suivi, curieuse de savoir ce que ça pouvait être, on monta les escaliers, puis il me fit entrer dans sa fameuse chambre... Elle était grande, bleue ciel, avec un lit assez grand pour 3 personnes... Avec des consoles un peu partout, mais bien rangées (étonnamment). Sonic me dit de m'asseoir sur son lit et s'installa juste à coté.

Sonic * _bégaya et rougi_ * : Je t'ai fait venir... Car j'ai longuement réfléchi... Et je me suis rendu compte que...

N'arrivant pas à le dire, il se rapprocha doucement de mes lèvres et m'embrassa... QUOI IL M'A EMBRASSÉE ?! J'en revenais pas... Sonic... La personne que je pourchassais depuis si longtemps... M'aimait... Il rompit le baiser...

Amy * _bégayant_ * : Je... Je...

Sonic : Je me suis rendu compte que maintenant car... On passait notre temps à défaire les plans de Robotnick, GUN etc... Du coup... Je t'aime...

Amy : J'ai... Tellement attendu ce jour...

Je l'embrassai en retour...


End file.
